Lifecycle
by Yuuki no Taisho
Summary: -¿Acaso ya olvidaste nuestra promesa, Dame-Tsuna? Porque no importa donde estés o que tan estúpido seas. Te voy a encontrar, te traeré de vuelta a mí, y después te golpearé por inútil.- R27


**_KHR : _**No me pertenece… por ahora. En todo caso solo le agrego drama y yaoi a la situación … XP

**_CAPITULO 1: The End._**

_Lyfecycle: Ciclo de vida; basado en la teoría, nacer, crecer, reproducirse y morir…_

…

Mientras buscaba la forma correcta de ralentizar su respiración, Reborn disparó una última vez. Suspiró con cansancio y alzó la cabeza apreciando su propio reflejo en los espejos astillados del techo; pateó un cuerpo cercano, esparciendo un poco mas de sangre a su alrededor y se dedicó a vagar en círculos en lo que, probablemente, fue un sofisticado salón revestido en colores oro y perla. Que desperdicio.

Miró su reloj de muñeca, burlándose en silencio. No faltaba, mucho para que su alumno llegase a verificar el éxito de la misión y Reborn no pudo evitar sentirse subestimado. _Maldito crio sobreprotector. _Se volvió de nuevo para apreciar su reflejo de forma casi inconsciente; cuando la maldición hubo desaparecido, ellos esperaron que no quedase efecto secundario alguno presente en sus verdaderas formas pero al parecer, en eso también se equivocaron. Y ese pequeño detalle había logrado pasar desapercibido hasta que recibieron una noticia por parte de la Varia.

_ Víper había muerto. (*1)_

Según los cálculos de Verde, solo el tiempo podría hacerles recuperar, por lo menos, un 50 % de lo que fue su fuerza original, y apenas superando la fuerza promedio de una persona normal, el gastar energía no era un lujo que podían darse. Porque ahora no parecían ser mas que simples humanos.

Las campanas de una iglesia cercana habían anunciaron la media noche cuando repentinamente se encontró preguntándose si siquiera alguien como lo fue su líder en algún momento de la historia, hubiera esperado que algo así sucediese. Lamentablemente la realidad era que esa mujer de ojos claros y amables, _Luche, _llevaba demasiado tiempo muerta como para pensarlo. U hacer algo al respecto.

No es como si ahora importase de todos modos.

Al igual que la mayoría de los Sicarios, prospectos al trabajo o miembros del submundo en general, Reborn no era alguien que creyese en _Kami, Dios _o cualquier otro ser divino de adoración mundana, muy a pesar de sus singulares experiencias. Él simplemente no podía confiar en el poder de un ser todopoderoso que discernía entre el bien y el mal universal, o por lo menos no cuando había tanta mierda suelta por el mundo, y de haberlo echo, lo mas probable es que hubiera caído en la demencia hace ya demasiado tiempo. No había una vida después de la muerte, encarnación o reencarnación. Solo vivir y morir, sin esa complejidad que tanto expresaban los sabios, ni el interés de tratar de conllevar una vida al límite solo para no tener la necesidad de arrepentirse al final. Y ese miedo tan natural a tal simple echo como lo es la muerte, era algo de lo que él carecía.

Por eso cuando un _aparentemente muerto _sujeto, movió su brazo en una convulsión casi inhumana, tomando en cuenta su patético estado, y le _disparó _, Reborn no pudo mas que soltar un casi sorprendido _´uff´_ antes de colocar una mano sobre la herida en su estómago y devolverle el gesto con la libre, esta vez directamente a la cabeza.

_Asique _así _se siente cuando te disparan. _Pensó en la inexistente unión entre la ironía y el sarcasmo.

No pasaban mas de dos minutos de que el último miembro de la _Avvelenato (*2) Famiglia _cayera a sus pies muerto, _de nuevo, _cuando la ciertamente mas grave voz de su ex alumno llenó de ecos el lugar, llamándole la atención al grito de su nombre seguidamente del bullicio característico de sus Guardianes; Reborn le había mirado con su eterna mueca de arrogancia condescendiente, pero esta vez con una inusual calma presente en la misma. Y el menor estallo con el gruñido de frustración de su vida, haciéndole rodar los ojos.

Los Guardianes del Vongola se encargaban de registrar cada cuerpo del lugar al igual que las armas y productos de contrabando, y fue entonces que Reborn comenzó a notar las consecuencias de la perdida de sangre masiva. Al igual que Tsuna.

— Por favor dime que esa sangre _no _es tuya. — Fue lo único que le dijo mirándole a la espera de una respuesta lo suficientemente convincente.

Pero él no le respondió, dejándose caer de espaldas en su ensimismamiento. Tsunayoshi gritó una vez más, o eso creyó oír y, en lo que parecían cargarle para llevarlo a algún lugar desconocido, Reborn solo pudo pensar en una cosa mientras se perdía en un _Nirvana (*3) _pasajero, porque si de algo estaba seguro es que esa mujer reflejada en el techo , cuyos cabellos verdosos y ojos azules que le miraban fijamente mientras le saludaba con una blanquecina mano, no podía estar realmente allí.

Reborn pestañeó en reconocimiento con el ceño levemente fruncido cuando Luche le sonrió.

Y todo se volvió negro.

…

Gruñó removiendo los ojos por debajo de sus pálidos parpados. Era una mierda adaptarse a la luz cuando todo lo que le rodeaba es blanco. Sacando una mano cubierta por las sábanas del catre se acarició el puente de la nariz seguido por la cien derecha, ignorando la repentina presión en su vientre.

Levantó la mirada recorriendo el cuarto de enfermería hasta posarla en la charola de comida sin tocas junto a la durmiente figura de su _jefe _en uno de los sillones color crema, para variar. Reborn suspiró sintiéndose contrariado entre el impulso de dejarle dormir un poco mas y golpearlo por no comer cuando despierte, o simplemente golpearlo. Negó con la cabeza ante la opción, mas obvia; ese maldito inútil lo estaba ablandando. Aunque aun no podía quitarle la diversión de un buen choque eléctrico por su parte al final del día.

Pasaba poco mas del medio día por lo que decidió que era hora de levantarse. Desplazó una pierna seguida de la otra en un intento por incorporarse pero el dolor abdominal le impidió completar la acción. Al igual que la mano sobre su hombro.

_ ¿Cuándo…?_

—No te recomendaría que hagas eso. — El hombre lo miró con una impropia seriedad, al igual que la suya. Tsunayoshi se removió sin dar amagos de despertar desde un rincón.

—¿Y puedo tener la dicha de saber _porqué, _Shamal?

—No era una bala común, Reborn. — Shamal suspiró acariciándose la barbilla con amargura mientras se recostaba en una pared cercana —Parece ser que lograron implantar un tipo de enfermedad patógena desconocida en su interior, que logra esparcirse en el cuerpo al introducirse. Pero como todos los miembros de la Avveleneto están muertos… no existe una cura. — Concluyó apartando momentáneamente la mirada.

Reborn inspiró con lentitud pasando impacientemente una mano por su cabello, y volvió a recostarse en la cama, mirando al techo sin realmente prestarle atención. La morfina parecía causar maravillas en su persona. Frunció el ceño a la nada en particular.

—_ ¿Cuánto me queda?_

— Eso es imposible de saber a ciencia cierta, podría ser un día _u horas. _Mis mosquitos lograron reducir la fiebre y la presión arterial, junto con la morfina te permitirán moverte con normalidad. — Aseguró entrecerrando dudoso. — Yo no puedo hacer más que reducir el dolor, Shoichi y Spanner tratan de encontrar una cura o por lo menos algo que contrarreste los efectos de la bacteria entre los archivos de la familia. No puedo asegurarte nada.

—Hn.

—Lo siento Reborn. – Shamal suspiró, volviéndose para mirarle de frente. — ¿Quieres algo antes de…?

—Ni una palabra de esto a Tsunayoshi. — Cortó Reborn viéndolo asentir con cierta duda antes de retirarse del lugar dejándole nuevamente con el castaño.

Corrió las sabanas blancas que le cubrían, dejando a la vista las vendas que apenas si podían ocultar las venas ennegrecidas en su tórax. Se levantó ignorando su propia inestabilidad física.

Si iba a morir en cualquier momento, al menos lo haría con estilo. Y un costoso traje Armani de por medio.

Los pasillos silenciosos de la Mansión le aseguraban que los Guardianes no estaban, probablemente ocupados en alguna misión o en su quinta o sexta Luna de Miel por parte de Ryohei. Se deslizó con lentitud por los arbustos del jardín principal, notando hasta el momento la delgada capa de sudor en su rostro que bajaba por el cuello hasta desaparecer en la camisa. Acomodándose en una de las bancas apreció el colorido paisaje que le ofrecía el lugar y cerró los ojos momentáneamente. Luego dejó de sentir.

…

Él no se enteró de la situación hasta 1 día después. Desde la desaparición de la Avveleneto Famiglia su intuición había pateado desde el fondo de su cabeza, provocándole una horrible jaqueca que empeoraba de vez en vez particularmente cuando Shamal le asegurada la mejora de su ex tutor. Y, si bien no ponía en duda la fuerza y/o destreza del mayor, desde el incidente con el final de la maldición Arcobaleno, más específicamente después de la muerte de Mammon, Tsuna se había prometido a sí mismo que no dejaría que nada le pasase al de cabello negro.

Es por eso que cuando se acercó sin avisar a la enfermería y vio como el sicario se levantó de la camilla, inclinándose hacia un lado en la desagradable mezcla entre las arcadas previas al vómito y una convulsión, hubo una creciente y poco frecuentada furia que lo dejó inmovilizado en las puertas del mismo lugar, ocultando inconscientemente su presencia.

— ¡Reborn! —Shamal se abalanzó sobre el sicario mientras dejaba libre otro de sus mosquitos.

La noche se acercaba rápidamente, y bajo la atenta mirada de Shamal, Reborn supo que le quedaba poco tiempo. Tosió escupiendo un poco más de sangre en el proceso.

—Los ingenieros siguen tratando en encontrar algún medicamento acorde a los síntomas.

—Se me está agotando el tiempo Shamal.

—_Lo sé. _Traté de distraer a Tsunayoshi, pero no faltará mucho para que se de cuenta, y en tu condición, no creo que…

—**_ ¿Qué condición?_**

…

Cuando Reborn supo sobre la utilidad de la bala Última Voluntad, lo primero que llegó a su mente fue la responsabilidad que conllevaba su uso. Si la persona víctima en cuestión, no se arrepentía de nada, entonces simplemente iba a morir de la manera más estúpidamente posible; y en ese momento con la aparente calma que no parecía querer abandonarlo hasta el instante final (el cual parecía estar demasiado próximo), mientras miraba el patético intento de sonrisa, que no pasaba mas allá de una retorcida y triste mueca, en el rostro de su ex alumno, reconoció que al fin y al cabo _si _había algo de lo que se arrepentía, a último momento quizá, pero lo hacia. Por un lado la impotencia de no poder dar marcha atrás, de no poder hacer mas que quedarse postrado en un catre cual inválido. Pero por el otro…

Tsunayoshi apretó los puños cuando las lagrimas cayeron por su rostro de forma involuntaria, volviendo a tratar de sonreír. Ese idiota.

—Ni los años, ni la gravedad pueden con ese cabello. — El sicario se rió, pasando una mano por la cabellera castaña del menor, seguida de su mejilla sonrojada. — ¿Acaso ya olvidaste nuestra promesa, Dame-Tsuna?

—¡No voy a perderte, Reborn! ¡No voy a dejarte ir, no ahora!—Protestó el otro, demasiado consciente de como el mayor se desvanecía frente a sus ojos en esa maldita camilla de hospital, rodeado de demasiadas máquinas para su gusto, y la imagen era demasiado surrealista. No podía aceptar que Reborn lo dejase, no _quería _hacerlo.

El pelinegro bufó a la única otra persona en la habitación sintiendo la repentina pesadez en su cuerpo.

— ¿Sabes algo Tsunayoshi? —El corazón le palpitó dolorosamente con cada bombardeo de sangre. Una de las maquinas a su derecha soltó un largo y molesto pitido a tiempo de que Shamal seguido de quien parecía ser Yuni entraban estrepitosamente, pero a pesar de ello, no aparto la mirada del castaño. Hiso un gesto con la mano débilmente pidiéndole de forma silenciosa que se acerque más a él, Tsuna obedeció posicionándose junto a su oído. El medico guardo sus mosquitos con un suspiro resignado viendo sollozar a la niña a su lado, y aparto la mirada. —Estoy orgulloso de ti…

Con la última palabra, exhalando el aliento restante de sus pulmones, cerros los ojos, oyendo a Tsuna llamarle. Pero no respondió, por que ya no pudo hacerlo.

_ ´… No importa a donde llegue, siempre volveremos a encontrarnos.´_

_…_

_ El tenía 17 años cuando el pánico logro inmovilizar su cuerpo por primera vez. Acomodó las flores en el florero junto a la camilla del hospital. Él se había prometido que no volvería a permitir que algo como eso ocurriese y la impotencia avasalladora en la cual ahora se veía inmenso, solo se incremento junto a ese sentimiento de inutilidad que durante un tiempo creyó desaparecido._

_ Había fallado, de nuevo._

_ Comino de camilla en camilla deteniéndose en la más pequeña donde se detuvo en la cabecera, estirando una mano para acariciar la abundante cabellera rizada que el niño recostado en ella tenía. Lambo se removió en sueños hablando sobre dulces cuando las enfermeras entraron para cambiar los vendajes. Su ojo derecho había salido lastimado en el último ataque y ellos no sabían con exactitud si la visión había sido afectada en el proceso (*4). Takeshi, por otro lado dormía mas tranquilo mientras una de las enfermeras verificaba las suturas en su barbilla (*5)._

_ Tsuna se paso una mano por el cabello, frustrado, antes de salir._

_— ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?— Reborn cruzó los brazos mirándole despectivo, a su espalda se cernía un bosque espeso que buscaba oculta la mansión enemiga._

_—Iré a por ellos. — Tsuna frunció el ceño indeciso mientras dejaba al mayor atrás (*6). Reborn rodó los ojos antes de volverse a la limusina negra que los esperaba, lo mas probable es que el castaño hiciera algo estúpido, pero desde la ceremonia de Herencia, Reborn se dijo a si mismo que debía dejarle seguir su camino por cuenta propia, sin inmiscuirse en ese tipo de decisiones por mas irracionales que fueran. Pese a sus pensamientos, Tsuna continuó, alzando la vista hacia el cielo nublado. — Si alguna vez me perdiera, Reborn. Si cayera en la oscuridad y no encontrara una forma de salir. Si estuviera solo, _una vez más. _— El menor se volvió hacia él, pasándose la lengua por los labios secos. — ¿Entonces… entonces tu vendría a buscarme?_

_ Reborn sonrió con arrogancia, ocultando la sorpresa momentánea._

_— ¿Es acaso un reto, Dame-Tsuna? — Cuestionó prepotente, pasando una mano por su cabello azabache. Miró directamente a los ojos de quien fue su alumno y suspiró, dirigiéndose por nueva cuenta al auto en espera. — No importa que tan lejos estés o que tan estúpido seas como para perderte en la oscuridad. De una forma u otra lograré encontrarte, te traeré de nuevo a mí, _y luego voy a golpearte por inútil.

_ Tsuna le sonrió._

_— ¿Es eso una promesa?_

_— ¿Y eso una duda?_

…

Yuni dio una última mirada a la Décima Generación por la ventanilla de la limusina blanca que Ganma manejaba. Apretó los dobleces de su vestido negro de luto y suspiró mirando el paisaje cambiar con el paso del tiempo hasta detenerse en su destino.

Si bien lo mas probable es que volviera a la Mansión Vongola en unas cuanta horas, pero había algo que debía hacer ahora.

Pasando de largo los gritos de Ganma, corrió hacia su colorida habitación en la planta superior de la casona, rebuscando entre los cajones de su cómoda. Hiso un mohín con los labios, arrojando la joyería antigua que guardaba, mientras miraba de reojo el retrato colgado en una de las paredes y se detuvo por un momento a apreciar la sonrisa brillante que Tsunayoshi tenía allí. Hacía varios días que no le veía sonreír. No verdaderamente, de todas formas. Yuni negó con la cabeza ante sus divagaciones y volvió a concentrarse en el cajón que traía en su regazo, hurgando otra vez en su interior.

— ¡Ah, aquí están! —Anunció al aire y volteó la cabeza a su derecha, viéndose a si misma en el reflejo del espejo enmarcado por flores que colgaba frente a su cama. Alzó los dos pacificadores que traía, corriendo el resto de lo objetos a su alrededor y los acercó a la mujer a su lado.

Yuni dio una sonrisa con un deje de tristeza, que le fue devuelta por la otra escuchando como alguien tocaba la puerta de la habitación.

— ¿Ya estas lista, Yuni?

—Si, Ganma. — Luche le giñó un ojo alentándola y desapareció. —Todo está listo.

.

.

.

_"Si la muerte no fuera el preludio a otra vida, la vida presente seria una burla cruel." __**Gandhi.**_

*1: Ya que si Víper sigue en juego no habría necesidad de buscar Fran… ¿cierto?

*2: Avvelenato: ´envenenado/a ´en Italiano.

*3: Nirvana: es el estado de liberación tanto del sufrimiento como del ciclo de renacimientos.

*4 y 5: son una de las características de Lambo y Yamamoto de 10 años en el futuro, las cuales no las explican completamente.

*6: Tsuna se refiere a ir a buscar a quienes lastimaron a su familia, en cuanto a Reborn… Según el Tsuna es medio tarado por ir solo pero va a dejarle seguir su propio camino y cometer errores de ser necesario.


End file.
